


【处刑人/骨科】困境

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 处刑人骨科 [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 墨菲·麦克曼努斯发现自己陷入了困境。





	【处刑人/骨科】困境

墨菲·麦克曼努斯发现自己陷入了困境。

他躺在床上焦灼地望着天花板，身边的兄弟康纳·麦克曼努斯呼吸平稳地起伏着。

他和康纳这一年刚进入波士顿大学，白天他们在学校认真听讲，晚上在小餐馆兼职打杂赚房租和生活费，最后回到他们共同租住的公寓里，筋疲力尽地挤在仅有的一张床上进入梦乡。

谁都没有对这样的生活有所抱怨，甚至还都怀揣着年轻男孩常有的期待。他们是天生的乐观派，和后厨的老头们打成一片。学校里有些男生视他们为异类，兄弟俩不抽大麻、不酗酒泡妞、不和他们一起搞无聊的社团联谊，他们作风神秘，每次考试还在系里名列前茅。系里公认最美的姑娘佩罗娜·普利斯特暗恋墨菲已经不是什么的秘密，而她那臭名昭著的校霸前男友罗比·波努斯更是视兄弟俩如眼中钉。

但这不是墨菲眼下的问题。罗比的确不是什么善茬，尽管他和佩罗娜在墨菲和康纳入学之前就已经在闹分手，他仍然坚持认为佩罗娜是因为墨菲的“勾引”才头也不回地同他拜拜，留给他热辣辣的左脸。一天夜里他带着一众朋党跟踪兄弟俩，把他们堵在巷子里。他眼睁睁看着自己口中的“优等生乖宝宝”在他面前对视一眼，下一秒就因为两记勾拳痛苦地捂着右眼眶和肚子弯下腰去。

那一晚所有想给这对兄弟找麻烦的愣头青都吃了莫大的苦头，并学到了他们在学校里学得最好的一课——如果这门课要考试，在场的每一个人一定成绩该死的优异，而且完全不用靠作弊。他们是恶魔，罗比后来和他的朋友们咬着牙赌咒发誓，引来其余人毫不留情的嘲笑。

 

麦克曼努斯兄弟当然是人类，他们自己清楚这一点，尽管他们有个从未谋面的父亲，但是母亲作证他是个好人。他们的母亲爱那个男人，尽管他从未出现在兄弟俩的记忆里，甚至连一张照片也没能留下。

“他是为了保护我们。”

麦克曼努斯夫人温柔地抚摸两个儿子的头顶，“送你们跟着杰克叔叔训练也是。”

接受私人训练的第一天，兄弟俩就自发地学会了脊背相抵。

“我照应着你。”

他们看不见彼此的眼睛，与生俱来的感应却反倒因此变得更强。他们同时说出同样的话，墨菲听到自己的血液冲刷着血管，心跳声大得振动鼓膜。那是他的心跳，也是康纳的。

“你感受到了吗？”

那天晚上两个小孩都兴奋得睡不着，康纳索性爬上墨菲的床，拉着后者的手按在自己的胸口。  
问句是过去式，墨菲知道康纳说的是那一刻，他点点头，拉过康纳的另一只手，同样按在自己的心上。

 

“怎么了？”

康纳的声音毫无预兆地响起来，将墨菲从回忆里惊醒。康纳听上去冷冰冰的，对了，睡前他们吵了一架。

“听着，佩罗娜……”

佩罗娜白天向墨菲表了白，以一种相当大胆的方式把墨菲压在墙上，墨菲出于对女士的礼貌——或者多少有一点被吓到，没有及时反应，而康纳撞见了这一幕。

倒不是康纳喜欢佩罗娜，这种俗套的兄弟为一个女孩反目的剧情永远不会发生在他俩身上。墨菲可以发誓康纳不喜欢佩罗娜，就像他可以发誓自己对佩罗娜毫无感觉。

但康纳的确对此反应过激。

“你喜欢她。”

他毫不留情地打断了墨菲的话，与其说是不想听墨菲说话，更像是不想听墨菲说那个名字。  
墨菲下意识地举起双手放到头侧，他总是对康纳毫无办法，在此刻，他尤其希望康纳能认识到这一点并接受他的示弱，至少听他解释。

“别用这种语气行吗，我不喜欢她，我一晚上都在和你说这个，你心知肚明。”

康纳没说话，他沉默地伸过手去。墨菲本来还想说下去，但他的话被康纳的动作噎住了——康纳的手正按在他的老二上，那个地方的充血还未消褪。  
——他的困境。

“你刚才在想谁。”

康纳仍旧保持着那种令墨菲倍感痛恨的审问式语气，换在往常他会毫不犹豫地和康纳打一架再彼此原谅，但这次不太一样。

康纳的手并没有沉默，他的手指灵活地拢住兄弟的器官，轻轻划过尤为细腻敏感的皮肤。

“康纳，停下。”  
墨菲的声音颤抖了。

兄弟俩一起长大，一起进入青春期，他们对彼此毫无保留，意味着他们一起弄明白了勃起和射精、做爱和接吻都是怎么一回事。他们不是精神处男也不是清教徒，只是习惯了彼此的陪伴而在肉体上保持着对女人的绝缘。

“你刚才想着她吗？”

“不……”

康纳的食指和拇指形成一个圈，箍在墨菲的根部，引来后者一阵尖锐的吸气。

“墨菲。”

康纳声音中的痛苦让墨菲停止了对他的低声咒骂。

“听着，我不想怎样，像个妒火中烧的丈夫，如果你真的喜欢她，”康纳顿了一下，“我也不会说什么。就一件事，我只想你做一件事，那就是对我坦诚。我们应该对彼此坦诚，兄弟，不是吗？”  
“我们一直对彼此坦诚。”

墨菲从牙缝里挤出这句话，他该死的小兄弟在康纳说话的时候重新注满了血液，而他确信康纳百分之百感到了这个变化，这令他没来由地难堪。就说他是做贼心虚吧，但这是他的困境，结结实实地。  
——当他发现自己对美丽女孩儿毫无兴致，但却会因为自己的兄弟勃起，谁能说这他妈不是一个困境？

“所以当我说不的时候，你最好相信。是你先不相信我的，我发誓我对佩罗娜一点感觉都没有，我这辈子活到这么大还从来没想过要和哪个女孩儿在一起，就结婚生子那些，从来没有。但是你根本不听，康纳。”

墨菲试图咬住自己的拳头，或者挡住自己的眼睛。因为康纳把自己压在他身上，手上的动作又轻又快，丝毫不肯放过他。

“你这个混蛋。”

他觉得眼泪充满了眼眶。康纳一放开他他就会狠狠揍过去，他发誓。

而康纳跪在床上，腿跨骑在他两边，指甲刮磨过他的铃口，掰开他的一只拳头扣住他，柔声叫着他的名字：  
“墨菲……没事了……嘿，墨菲，看着我，碰碰我。”

“他妈的放开我然后自己做……不然我帮你一劳永逸。”

可康纳的手没有离开他。那一晚上，一直没有。

第二天兄弟两个冰释前嫌，默契地回到了惯常状态。佩罗娜的事儿很快就成了他们学生生涯的一个插曲，大学第二个学期快要结束的时候，他们接到了来自家里的电话。

麦克曼努斯夫人病重，兄弟俩从学校停学回家，全心全意地照顾她也没能使情况有所好转。半年后，他们亲手把各自从小佩戴的十字架扔下墓坑，作为母亲在九泉之下想念他们的凭信。


End file.
